Rumtin's Survivor Series
Rumtin's Survivor Series began on February 23rd, 2013. The series is still being produced. Rumtin's Survivor follows the same rules as the Official CBS Survivor. All players applied to participate and followed the rules. Series Info Rules & Information Tribe Immunity Challenges These challenges require teamwork and a lot of effort from all the players. No one can win by themselves. The winning tribe will receive immunity and will not go to tribal council. The losers will go to tribal council where one of their members will be voted out. The winning tribe may also receive additional rewards. Most challenges are live! Individual Immunity Challenges These challenges require each player to fend for themselves. The players can only rely on themselves to win. The winning player will receive immunity and can either keep it for themselves at tribal or give it to another player. Most challenges are live! Tribal Council Once the players arrive to tribal council, they will answer a question that I will give them. I may ask additional questions to some players. You can also discuss what's been happening with your fellow peers. Each player will send me their vote on who to eliminate from the game along with if they want to play an idol if he/she found one. Once the votes are tallied then I will read them. Before I read the votes, I will ask anyone with an idol if they wish to play it. The person with the most votes will have their torch snuffed and be sent out of the game. After a certain point, the player eliminated will instead be placed onto the jury which will determine the sole survivor at the end of the game. You cannot change your vote once it has been cast. Tie-Breaker If there is a tie, then everyone except the two who received the same number of votes will revote. If it is still a tie, then I will make some sort of tie-breaker. Normally, we'll be picking rocks. The player that picks the purple rock will be eliminated. If it is the final 4 or a special case, then I will make a tie-breaker challenge for only those two to compete in. The winner stays and the loser is voted off. The Jury After a certain point, eliminated competitors will become jury members instead of just being voted off. They will have the special role of determining the winner at the end of a season. The remaining players will make their speeches and then each jury member can ask one question to each remaining player. Once they're done, each will vote on the sole survivor. The winner is the finalist with the most jury votes. Idols At certain points in the game, I'll make a post in your specific camp that an idol or idol clue has been placed in your camp. The first person to mail me "finds idol clue" will receive the clue. If the person receives a clue, then they will have to solve some sort of riddle. Some idols may have specific rules to being used (EX. This idol will expire by the merge). Once an idol has been played, you cannot change it, so choose wisely. Inactives If a player doesn't attend a challenge, then I will change it so it works out. If a player doesn't vote at tribal council, then they will automatically self-vote. Inactive players will not be medically evacuated from the game. Medical Evacuation A player will be medically evacuated if they cannot participate in the game. Also, if you are going away and won't be able to participate for more than a certain length of time, I will evacuate you. Lastly, players that are banned are subject to evacuation. All Stars In order to be placed into my All Star season, you must have certain qualities that separate you from all the other players. Making the merge is a requirement in order to be able to participate in All Stars. Any player who I consider to have been too inactive in their season will have no chance to make All Stars.